


Kittens

by Mishka_kitty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY!, M/M, yep this is purely indulgent stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is hiding kittens because we all know he does and Ciel is NOT going to be roped in, damn it. Not not not. (he totally is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> FINALS ARE FUCKING EVIL AND THE DIRECT CREATION OF SATAN!  
> So have some stress relief kittens that I didn't bother to have betaed because who has time for that.  
> "The person who had time to write a pointless fic about kittens."  
> Shut up brain.

"Sebastian! Come here this instant!"

As expected, the demon appeared in the doorway almost before Ciel's voice had faded. He looked beyond annoyed, probably having some sort of complex because Ciel had clearly interrupted him during dinner preparations and he was already running on a very tight schedule. He stared into the room at his young master, crouched in front of the open wardrobe, and whatever admonishment he'd been intending to give died on his lips.

"My lord? What in the hells...?"

"Sebastian? What ... the hell ... is ... this?"

With each word a small, imperious finger pointed to one of the four tiny creatures curled in one corner of the large space, apparently trying to hide beneath their blanket. Sebastian's stomach sank and he sighed sadly. He'd tried so hard to hide them from Ciel for the past week, knowing he would be ordered to get rid of them if his master found out. But he simply couldn't do that. His mind worked furiously as he slowly advanced into his quarters to kneel down beside Ciel.

"Master, why are you even in here?" he asked, not bothering to disguise his irritation.

Ciel turned a scathing look on his demon. "Because," he began acidly, "I was trying to figure out why I am having difficulty breathing in my own house and why my eyes feel like you poured the entire bottle of shampoo into them. There are only a very few things that cause such reactions, Sebastian. I do tend to have reasons for the things I say I do not like."

The demon blinked in surprise. He had, of course, noticed Ciel's distress but he had assumed it was yet another of the colds which so often plagued his frail master. Well, he supposed this explained a few things. But even so ...

"You are allergic to them, young master?"

"Yes, idiot! Now why are they here when you know very well I hate them?"

Sebastian bowed his head and said softly, "I found them behind the stables. They were abandoned by their mother and were starving. I couldn't leave them, master."

Ciel threw up his hands in disgust and dropped down to sit cross legged on the floor. "Are you serious? You can kill with impunity, you enjoy causing pain, you would abandon any baby without thought because it would inconvenience you, you make it your goal to shed as much blood as possible when you're bored. And you couldn't leave a few kittens to the will of nature!?"

"But master..."

"No, shut up. You have no excuse for this."

"But I have kept the house perfectly clean. I don't understand how they have effected you," Sebastian protested, crimson eyes fixed on his tiny pets with ridiculous tenderness.

"You are such an idiot for someone who has lived so damned long. Think about it. If you have such extended contact with them, as you must, and then turn around and touch me, something is bound to be transferred. Now get them out of my house before I stop breathing altogether."

The demon turned pleading eyes on his master. The look was somehow unsettlingly adorable and Ciel forced himself not to give in to that expression just because it was there.

"But master, I can cure your allergy. And they will die if I abandon them. They're not old enough to care for themselves. Please?"

"You can cure my allergy?" Ciel said sceptically. "Then why haven't you?"

"Because I didn't realize you had one, sir. If you'll wait a moment, I can make a tonic which will do the job."

"Now?"

"Well, yes. Wouldn't you rather be rid of the symptoms quickly?"

"Yes. But do you know what else would take care of that?"

Sebastian didn't wait for the completion of that thought, eager to avoid being given a direct order he could not disobey. Leaving Ciel sitting on his bedroom floor, he dashed back to the kitchen and began throwing herbs into a small saucepan as fast as he could. He didn't bother waiting for the water to boil, but forced it to do so as he pulled a needle from nowhere and pricked his own finger. A single drop of blood fell into the concoction. It was the crucial ingredient and the one to which Sebastian would never admit if Ciel asked.

He returned to his room only seconds after he'd left and handed a teacup filled with the dark liquid to his master, who was still blinking in surprise at the suddenness. Ciel looked down at the drink in his hands then back up to Sebastian.

"What is this?" he asked suspiciously.

"A type of tea. Drink it, master. It will cure your allergy."

Ciel frowned but raised the cup to his lips and took a cautious sip. He made a strange face, as though he couldn't decide if he disliked the taste or not, but he took another swallow. He had no reason to doubt what Sebastian told him, so he finished the small cup without complaint and silently handed it back to the demon. Sebastian took the empty cup and set it aside on a low table, then returned to sit on the floor beside Ciel. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Ciel, who wiped his watery eyes and returned it.

They sat in silence for a few moments, waiting. Sebastian listened closely to Ciel's breathing, noting how it grew gradually deeper and easier. But he didn't think Ciel was really noticing.

Finally, Ciel demanded, "And how long is this supposed to take to work? Or are we just planning to sit here all day?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to slap the brat for being a smart-ass and answered calmly, "It has worked, master. Take a deep breath and you will see."

Ciel frowned at him but did as he was told. His eyes widened and then he blinked.

"Oh. Well, that's infinitely better."

Sebastian smirked. "If I couldn't do this much for my master, what kind of a butler would I be?"

"A normal one," Ciel muttered. Sebastian ignored him.

The demon turned his eyes to the pile of kittens and his eyes softened. They were hungry. If he didn't already know it was time to feed them, he would be alerted by their impatient mews. He reached out and carefully gathered the little creatures into his large hands.

Ciel's eyes turned to the mewing things in Sebastian's hands and he glared at them as though they had done him some personal injury. "I still want them gone," he snapped.

The demon looked at him in disbelief. "But why, master? They aren't hurting you; they're helpless."

"They are annoying. I don't like cats, Sebastian. Besides, it's the principle of the matter. I told you no."

Sebastian settled the blanket full of kittens in his lap and locked his gaze with Ciel's.

"Master, please. There really is no reason not to let me keep them. They will no longer make you ill and I will not let them out of this room to mess up the house."

Ciel's expression turned mutinous and Sebastian sighed inwardly. He knew what was coming. At this point, he was certain the boy was just being difficult for the sake of provoking him. This was ridiculous and Sebastian had no intension of allowing Ciel to make him abandon these tiny little creatures who were simply too beautiful to harm.

"Sebastian, this is not up for debate. Just because you fixed my allergy problem does not mean I will allow this. I order you to—"

Sebastian silenced his master with a kiss, rough and demanding. Ciel made a sound of surprise and protest and tried to pull away. But Sebastian curled a hand around the back of Ciel's neck and held him in place, forcing his tongue between his lips to plunder that sweet mouth, taking advantage of the moment to taste and tease. Ciel tried to push him away again but the attempt was much weaker than before; he was quickly melting into the kiss as he always did. Sebastian smirked against Ciel's lips and shifted the kittens so he could lean further into the kiss. Ciel whined in the back of his throat and reached up suddenly to twine his fingers into Sebastian's hair and pull. The demon groaned slightly and pulled back an inch to allow Ciel to breathe.

"What was that, my lord?" he asked thickly, eyes flashing with satisfaction.

Ciel swallowed, clearly trying to pull himself together. And failing. "I ... I said ... get--"

Again Sebastian crashed their lips together, stealing Ciel's breath and words and concentration. Ciel groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration and pulled Sebastian's hair again, harder this time.

"Sebastian," Ciel slurred against his lips. "Sebastian, stop."

The demon withdrew again and smirked. "I only want you to think about that order before you give it. Now why would you do that?"

Ciel groaned. "Because I don't like them," he whined, completely confused by the contrast of irritation and want. He was clearly distracted by Sebastian's lips, the fingers combing through his hair. But then the kittens tiny vocal chords began working overtime again.

Ciel pulled back and glared at his demon. "That is not fair."

"Just tell me why, master," Sebastian murmured, not pulling his hand back. He liked Ciel's hair. He gently petted the tiny, mewling creatures in his lap with the fingers of his other hand to calm them.

"Sebastian, I don't want them here. They are just ... cold and haughty and prickly and ... and annoyingly self-satisfied. They do not like me and the feeling is mutual."

"I think that you just described yourself, my lord," Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel growled in irritation. "I did not! How dare you!"

"You did," Sebastian countered. "You cannot condemn a creature for being what you yourself are. Or will you be one of the hypocrites you so despise?"

"I hate you. I really hate you," Ciel grumbled sulkily.

"Of course, master. Now, I need to feed them."

Ciel glared for another moment before looking down at the kittens nestled in his demon's lap. He stared for a moment, his gaze softening. He had to admit the tiny, furry things were kind of cute and certainly harmless. There were two orange kittens, one calico, and one with a black body and white paws, ears, and tail. The first three were curled up in a little bundle of fur, maybe to keep warm or something. Ciel really didn't know much about cats. The black and white kitten poked its head up out of the pile and mewed piteously at Sebastian. The demon smiled like a new mother—a truly strange expression to see on that face—and rubbed the tiny cheek with a finger. The kitten turned its head and licked Sebastian's finger then mewed again. Ciel didn't even realize his lips were curled in a tiny smile as he watched. A being as terrifying as a demon should never, never look anything near to adorable.

"How old are they?" Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian looked up, surprised. "Four weeks. They should still be nursing but I don't know where their mother is."

Ciel's brows drew together in confusion. "Then, how are you going to feed them?"

"With a syringe," Sebastian answered, "which I need to go find."

And without warning he gathered the little bundle of kittens and placed it gently in Ciel's lap. Ciel recoiled in surprise and glared up at the demon as he stood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I won't be a moment. Keep an eye on them for me, master?"

"But--" Ciel started, but Sebastian was already gone.

He groaned in frustration, cursed the demon in as many ways as he could think of, and tried to think of a way to get out of this. Then he looked down at the little things in his lap, which were squirming around and mewing and looking up at him with tiny, hopeful eyes. They were obviously hungry. And so small. It was rare that Ciel could describe anything as being as small as his own hand and it was rather refreshing.

He hesitantly touched a finger to the tip of one fuzzy ear before jerking his hand back as though afraid of being bitten. He had never really had much interaction with cats, given his usual reaction to them, and it had never gone well before. But the orange kitten he'd touched turned its head, looking for the finger that had touched it, and nuzzled against Ciel's hand. The kitten mewed and licked his fingers, rubbing its head against them. Ciel bit his lip and tried not to admit how cute they were.

The black and white kitten reached up with a paw and batted at his hand, as though jealous. Ciel blinked and started to withdraw but one of the little things suddenly pounced on his hand, pinning it down to his leg, and began tugging at his cufflink.

"Stop that," Ciel snapped.

But he couldn't quite bring himself to push it off. He didn't really want to hurt them; they were so fragile. And one tiny piece of him, to which he would never admit, recognized a connection between himself and these creatures.

He yelped as one of the orange kittens jumped up, hooking its claws in his shirt as it tried to catch the dangling ribbons on his clothes. Ciel gasped but smiled. The little face just looked so frustrated and intent as the kitten tried again. He looked down at the other two who were curled in their blanket, watching their siblings as though wondering why they were bothering to be so active when their was soft warmth to lazily enjoy. Ciel smirked.

"Will you help me feed them?" Sebastian's voice startled Ciel back to reality and he immediately tried to scowl.

Sebastian snickered. "Don't pretend you weren't having fun, my lord."

"I hate you," Ciel said automatically as Sebastian lowered himself gracefully to the floor across from him.

"Yes, yes, so you've said."

He reached out and carefully captured the kitten who was still trying to attack Ciel's clothing. Ciel watched with reluctant curiosity as Sebastian settled the tiny fur ball in one arm and held a small syringe in the other hand. The demon gently pressed two fingers on either side of the small jaw, coaxing it to open. He then carefully began feeding the kitten the contents of the syringe, which appeared to be milk, drop by drop. As his eyes lifted to Ciel, his hands remained steady. Ciel had often wondered how the demon managed to complete so many tasks without actually watching what he was doing.

The kitten who'd been intent on eating the shiny thing attached to this huge, strange creature, looked up and mewed reproachfully. It sat imperiously on Ciel's hand, meowing irritably and digging it's claws into his sleeve whenever he tried to move. Sebastian chuckled, smirking unashamedly when Ciel scowled.

"She is the jealous one," he commented fondly.

Ciel scoffed. "And these two," he indicated the two fluffy things laying like inanimate objects in his lap, "are the lazy ones."

"Quite."

Sebastian offered him the most honestly happy smile Ciel had ever seen on that face and the young earl felt his heart skip a beat. He was still not happy with the demon. Or with the stupid cats. But he simply couldn't deny Sebastian anything when he gave him that look. It was ridiculous, but true. Sometimes Ciel wondered if he had any control in this relationship. Come to think of it, considering the damn creature could silence him with a single kiss, whatever power he had was a pretty facade. Ciel sighed and decided he wasn't in the mood to fight. It was kind of nice to be able to hold these small, warm, furry animals and not be sneezing his lungs out.

So when Sebastian moved to sit beside him and held out the orange fluff ball, Ciel carefully took the kitten and gently settled it back with its siblings. The kitten yawned, happy and sleepy now that it was full. The other two chirruped and pushed at the new arrival who was suddenly taking up their space.

Sebastian next lifted the kitten off of Ciel's hand, murmuring soothingly to it when it yowled in protest. But it dug its claws deep into Ciel's sleeve and refused to move.

"Well then," Sebastian chuckled. "You will have to hold her; I think she's attached herself to you, young master."

"Oh no. No no no. I did not agree to have a cat 'attached' to me. Their your obsession and your responsibility."

Sebastian only smirked. "Would you prefer I allow her to keep attempting to eat your cufflink? All you need do is hold her for me. She will sleep when she's full."

Ciel rolled his eyes, sighing pointedly. But he carefully wrapped his free hand around the tiny body, guiding it to settle in his palms. He was determined not to smile when the kitten happily followed his coaxing and curiously licked his finger. Judging by Sebastian's self-satisfied smirk, he failed.

Ciel gave up.

He held the black and white kitten as Sebastian gently fed it from a fresh syringe. And when Sebastian offered him one of the last two syringes and asked if he would feed one of the remaining kittens, he obliged. He was even proud of himself for managing to do it without losing a single drop. The calico mewed at him when he pulled the empty syringe away and he unthinkingly stroked his fingers over its cheek to calm it. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Sebastian's eyes sparkling with child-like glee and tried not to laugh.

"That looks ridiculous on you," Ciel deadpanned.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean, my lord."

"Shut up and go make me dinner. Your precious little furry children are fed and I'm hungry."

Sebastian's laughter echoed in the room long after he'd disappeared back to the kitchens. Ciel made a disgruntled sound and pretended he was still sitting there because he was too comfortable to move. And not because he was petting the black and white kitten who had crawled up to nestle against his chest.

When the demon finally returned to fetch him for dinner, he had to pry the kittens from his master. He would have been jealous if he even knew who to be jealous of, his master who was receiving more attention from his little pets or the kittens who were taking his master's attention away from him. Besides, the sight was irresistibly adorable.

But not quite as irresistible as Ciel's cries which echoed throughout the second floor long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> For Your Information:  
> 1\. Cats are lactose intolerant. As very young kittens, they, like all mammals, produce the necessary enzyme to digest lactose but once they no longer need to nurse, their bodies stop producing this enzyme. Milk will very likely make any adult cat miserable. Humans would be the same (as all other mammals) if we didn't make a habit of constantly drinking milk regardless, basically training our bodies to except it.
> 
> 2\. Cats are obligate carnivors. This means that they are meat eaters by necessity because they literally need the vitamins and amino acids in flesh to survive. They require a diet very high in protein and virtually no sugars. Dogs, on the other hand, are omnivores who need protein to be fully healthy but are perfectly capable of being vegetarians.
> 
> 3\. Cats have nearly twice as many neurons in their brains as dogs. Despite the fact that cats have smaller brains in relation to body size than dogs and humans, they have much more complex cerebral cortexes than dogs. In fact, it's 90% similar to human's brains in structure. Whereas dogs have about 160 million neurons, cats have about 300 million, making them better problem solvers. They just don't wanna damn it! Let me sleep!
> 
> 4\. Cats are crepuscular, meaning they are more active during dawn and dusk. They sleep most of the rest of the time and when awake, they spend roughly 50% of their time grooming. If a cat decides to groom you, it's probably because they like you and count you as part of their family group and thus safe. However, if they are grooming themselves so much that they are actually losing fur, they are probably under some serious stress.
> 
> 5\. Cat allergies are caused by a reaction to certain proteins in a cat's saliva, not dander. The problem is that, especially since they groom themselves with their tongues, the stuff is on everything. It is also possible to simply react to allergens such as dust or pollen caught in the cat's coat. Their is no known hypoallergenic cat.
> 
> 6\. Purring is literally healing. The sound is usually associated with a happy cat but a cat in great pain or distress, or just hungry, might also purr. Studies have found that the vibration frequency of a cat's purr falls within a range known to be helpful to healing muscles and bones as well as other injuries such as swelling or damaged tendons. The theraputic vibrations are known to work quite well on humans. We have no idea how they do it either. On a related note, cats do not communicate with each other by meowing. It seems they have discovered the sound is the easiest way to get their humans to pay attention to them and employ it to supplement the time honored tradition of sitting on our keyboards.
> 
> 7\. You do not own a cat, the cat owns you. When a cat rubbs it's head or tail against you, it's marking you with it's scent and thus marking it's territory. Their are scent glands in the cheeks, mouth, front paws and tail. Cats use their unique scents to identify each other. If a cat resorts to sprayin (using urin to mark territory), he's probably just very insecure due to other invaders or weird changes in environment. When greeting a new cat, let her scent you first to identify you and decide if she's going to be nice to you. If you are approved, NEVER pet a cat anywhere but the head or shoulders. Unless you are very familiar with each other and you know your cat well, it's not appreciated and you might get swatted. Or just ignored. My cat nervous grooms when anyone but me touches her anywhere but her head and upper back and if your hand happens to be in front of her mouth, you're getting bitten.
> 
> 8\. A cat bite is one of the worst you can receive. Though they are more rare than dog vites, a cat's bite is worse due to the long, sharp fangs which can penetrate into deep tissue, damaging vital ligaments or simply introducing bacteria deeply into your flesh. Always seek medical attention if you're bitten by a cat because it's better to have to take preventative antibiotics than to need surgery. Additionally, if you're pregnant, always make your partner clean out the litter box. Cats often eat small amimals infected with the Toxoplasmosis parasite and then pass it in their feces. If you are infected before becoming pregnant, your baby will most likely be protected by your own immune system but new infections during or just before pregnancy can cause serious problems for your child. A blood test can verify if you are infected. It is also important to be careful if you are scratched by a cat who might have just stepped out of the litter box.
> 
> I could go on but I won't because I'm tired and probably nobody is going to read this anyway.  
> Yep, I didn't play with dolls as a child, I played with cats. Sebastian and I would get along just fine.


End file.
